Fue un 14 de Febrero
by Aniita-Chan
Summary: Todos estaban felices en la aldea de Konoha, pues era: el Día de San Valentín. En la academia de ninjas sucedió lo mismo, en especial con un cierto azabache y una chica de ojos plateados.


**¡Hola!**

**Regreso con otra historia de mi pareja favorita *n.n**

**Aproveché que no fui a clases (porque amanecí un poco enferma -_-) para seguirle la corriente a esta historia.**

**Perdón por no subirlo exactamente el 14 de Febrero, pero es que los ultimos días eh tenido mucha tarea, y no había podido terminarla. Además, como esta fecha es uno de mis días favoritos, no quería que se fuera asi nada mas.**

''Sasuke y Hinata'' -Comentario de los personajes.

_Sasuke y Hinata -_Pensamiento de los personajes.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Espero que les guste :D**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Fue un 14 de Febrero**

Nunca se había visto tanta alegría en Konoha; mucha gente abrazaba, regalaba, compraba, reía y compartía con los demás, pues era uno de los días que más ansiaban que llegara: el día de San Valentín.

En la academia de ninjas sucedía completamente lo mismo, sólo que en vez de reír y comprar, las chicas –que eran las que más les interesaban esas ``ridiculeces´´ según los chicos- buscaban a un cierto azabache y no dejaban de gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

''¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Dónde estás?'' –gritaba una eufórica chica con cabello rosado.

''¡Cállate frentona! Yo encontraré a Sasuke-kun antes que tú'' –mencionaba con indiferencia una chica que portaba unos ojos color agua-marina.

''Ni lo sueñes Ino-cerda'' –la pelirrubia la miró con todo el desprecio posible, mientras que la oji-jade la miraba de forma retadora- ''Yo le daré mi regalo con mucho amor y cariño y, claro que lo aceptará. Y por supuesto que tu mugre regalo no''

Ino ya estaba a punto de caer en los juegos de Sakura y llevar toda su ira con un puñetazo, de no ser porque una voz proveniente de la entrada del salón la interrumpió.

''Ino-chan, cálmate'' –la susodicha se topó con unos ojos marrones llenos de compresión y determinación al igual que su sonrisa- ''Ambas deben comportarse como tal''

''Arigatou Tenten-chan'' –le correspondió con otra sonrisa la rubia. Luego de unos instantes se dio media vuelta, se cruzó de brazos y mencionó- ''Al cabo que mi regalo es el mas costoso''

''¡¿QUÉ?'' –respondió la peli-rosa ofendida; y de nuevo comenzaba la pelea.

_Nunca cambiarán_ –pensaba la peli-café, mirando de un lado a otro, viendo ir y venir los insultos que se decían ambas, hasta que una chica la sacó de sus pensamientos -''¡Ohayou Hinata-chan!''

''¡Ho-hola Tenten-chan! Etto… ¡Fe-feliz d-día de San Valentín'' –correspondió el saludo una chica de ojos peculiarmente plateados con hermoso cabello azulado.

''Igualmente'' –la abrazó con una agradable sonrisa. Cuando se separaron, Tenten le susurró en el oído- ''De nuevo comenzaron a pelear Sakura-chan e Ino-san'' –y devolvió su vista a las mencionadas.

''Yo p-pienso que n-no deberían pelear en este día'' –contestó Hinata, recibiendo un ''definitivamente'' por parte de su compañera.

''Y dime Hinata, ¿a quién le vas a regalar?'' –dijo disimuladamente la oji-café a su amiga, quien se sonrojó ante su interrogativa.

''P-pues… yo'' –pero fue interrumpida por una voz que la hacía estremecerse y a la vez intimidarle.

''¡Sakura-chan, feliz día de San Valentín!'' –gritaba cierto rubio con ojos totalmente en forma de corazón que observaban a la chica de su sueños; interrumpiéndola con la ``guerra contra el monstruo´´ según ella.

''Hola Naruto-kun''

''Este, t-te traje algo 'dattebayo'' –dicho esto le mostró una caja de color rosa con un moño amarillo. Ella miró con cierta extrañeza el regalo, luego a Naruto, viendo que éste tenía la mirada en el suelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

_Esto es inesperado_… ''Arigatou Naruto'' –su mirada se llenó de agradecimiento, pero pronto cambió al ver que el mencionado cerraba su ojos y acercaba su rostro con la de ella- ''¡BAKA!'' –el rubio no vio el momento en el que un golpe impactó en su cabeza.

''Gomennasai Sakura-chan''

''¡Kyyaaa, es Sasuke-kun!'' –gritó una de sus compañeras.

''Hmph'' –el chico no podía odiarse más que antes; no quería irse de su escondite, pero debía porque, aunque nadie lo sabía, quería apreciar esa sonrisa resplandeciente y esos sonrojos de aquella niña con ojos perlados que siempre los observaba entre clase.

''¡Sasuke-kun, te traje un chocolatito!'' –decía Sakura, dejando al rubio con la boca abierta.

''No lo aceptes Sasuke-kun, es un regalo barato como todos. Mejor acepta el mío, que lo compré con mucho amor'' –continuaba Ino.

''¡No! El mío es mucho mejor'' –decía otra de sus compañeras.

''¡Por supuesto que no!'' –se arrimaba otra chica.

Y así sucesivamente, llegaban más estudiantes, hasta que se armó una pelea de chicas.

''Maldición'' –soltaba molesto; todos los días de San Valentín sucedía lo mismo; regalos, regalos y más regalos, y lo peor del caso es que la mayoría de veces eran chocolates ``hechos con puro amor´´ pero siempre tenían un defecto; algunos muy amargos, otros demasiados dulces y en una ocasión le regalaron un chocolate que… ¡fue hecho con chile! Si que estaban enfermas.

''Sasuke-teme, no entiendo como le puedes gustar a casi todas las chicas de la academia. Ni que estuvieras tan apuesto'' –el oji-azul se arrimó a el con cara de enfadado.

''¿Qué, acaso estás celoso dobe?'' –sonrió el azabache al notar un tic en la ceja izquierda de Naruto.

''Jajaja, ha-hasta crees'' –sabía perfectamente que tenía la razón, pero no estaba celoso por todas sus seguidoras, si no por tener el aprecio de su ``querida´´ Sakura.

_Baka_ –y en un par de segundos, no resistió dirigir su mirada hacia la niña que le llamaba la atención.

….

''Ándale Hina-chan, dime a quien le vas a regalar''

''E-esta bien, demo no le d-digas a nadie'' –luego la peli-azul le susurró el nombre.

''¡Kyyaaa!'' –pero una mano tapó su boca justo a tiempo.

''Shhh, Tenten-san o-onegai''

''Gomen… y ¿cómo le vas a regalar? '' –con esa pregunta, de nuevo tendría que hablar sobre el tema.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La hora de clase se había pasado rápidamente, viendo el tema de ``jutsu de transformación´´. Todos pasaron con nueves y dieces, claro, a excepción de Naruto, que pasó con un siete.

''Bueno chicos, es hora de recreo, pueden salir en orden'' –dijo Iruka-sensei, mirando con un poco de pena a Naruto, porque no dejó de reclamar su calificación.

_Bueno, llegó la hora_ –se repetía para si misma la pequeña Hyuuga, que se había esperado a que todos salieran, para poder completar el primer paso de su plan:

Disimuladamente pondría una nota -que había escrito un millón de veces, hasta que supo que estaba bien- en el asiento de Naruto.

Ya lo iba a poner, en cuanto se escucharon gritos al otro lado de la puerta, y sin esperar más, puso la nota sin fijarse bien, para que no la descubrieran.

….

Un chico, sin más, entró al salón de clases en la hora de recreo; esas chicas no lo dejaban en paz. No esperó un minuto más para sentarse en su lugar, pero algo le llamó la atención.

_Una nota _–pensó al ver un poco más aquella hoja lila. La abrió y la comenzó a leer.

_''No se que decirte por medio de esta carta, demo sí en persona. Se que puede sonar como una tontería o algo parecido demo me gustaría que nos encontráramos en el bosque de la academia, en la hora de salida._

_Me despido. __Hinata Hyuuga.''_

Miró la hora y faltaban exactamente 5 min. para la hora de salida. No esperó mas para salir corriendo hacia el mini bosque de la academia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No podía creer lo que iba a hacer. El segundo paso consistía:

Cuando Naruto llegara al lugar, le diría que lo admiraba mucho y que si quería ser su amigo porque, aunque ella lo conocía perfectamente, el ni siquiera sabía que existía, y eso la hacia sentir mal. Luego le daría un chocolate que lo hizo dos días antes con mucha delicadeza y trabajo.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

''Hinata''

No daría otro paso hacia atrás, había llegado muy lejos para retrocedes a causa de temor por su respuesta.

''Etto… yo, q-quería decirte que te admiro m-mucho p-por tu forma de ser y q-quiero que seamos ami-amigos'' –lo dijo con tal rapidez que sólo cerró sus ojos porque le daba pena verlo de cara a cara. Con cierta timidez extendió sus brazos, sosteniendo una caja azul con un moño arriba de color blanco.

''Nunca creí que dirías eso Hyuuga'' –ese tono de le era desconocido, bueno, sólo para saber que no era de Naruto. Con miedo fue abriendo los ojos hasta que se topó con unos llenos de curiosidad. Definitivamente no eran los ojos ni la voz de Naruto. No podía ser, era:

''¿Sa-Sasuke-san?'' –preguntó asustada. Se consultaba una y otra vez el por qué estaba ahí, hasta que recordó que cuando había dejado la nota, no se fijó muy bien en qué asiento lo había dejado por temor a que alguien más la descubriera.

Quedó paralizada, sin darse cuenta que el azabache ya había recibido el regalo y comenzaba a comerse _su _chocolate.

Cuando llegó a la vida real, observó al oji-negro degustando el chocolate.

''Sabe muy delicioso Hinata. Arigatou'' –estaba sorprendido; el chocolate tenía un sabor esplendido, no estaba tan dulce, ni tan amargo, estaba a la perfección.

''Etto… b-bueno no…'' –pero los labios de él la paralizó como nunca. Fue leve pero tenía millones, pero millones de significados.

''Mmmmm… sabe aun mejor'' –trataba de no reír demasiado al ver el tono rojo fuerte de la cara de ésta- ''¿Hinata?'' –comenzó a consultarle al verla petrificada; no respondía, ni parpadeaba, hasta parecía que no respiraba- ''¡Hinata!'' soltó al ver que la peli-azul se comenzó a irse hacia atrás, en busca del piso, pero logró sostenerla antes del impacto.

Al ver que no respondía y por su agitada respiración, era evidente que se había desmayado. El azabache, al notar esto, la llevó inmediatamente a la enfermería.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todas las personas de la aldea estaban felices por lo sucedido de ese día, porque habían recibido regalos a la vez que también ellos regalaban a los demás. Otros también por uno que otro beso en la mejilla o en los labios.

Algo así había sucedido en la academia.

El chico no podía estar más feliz; cuando llegó a su casa, paralizó a todos al estar de buen humor. Su hermano mayor, al igual que su mamá, le preguntaron la causa de su actuar, pero éste, por tanta emoción que tenía, no hablaba bien.

En cambio la niña; desde que la recogió su primo Neji de la enfermería, no se había inmutado a decir ni una sola palabra. No dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido anteriormente.

Nunca creyó que tendría su primer beso a esa edad, ni menos de aquél chico, pero cuando lo hizo, no supo por qué pero sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago, como si tuviera mariposas por dentro.

Tal vez, no fue muy malo de lo que creía, de hecho, se sentía un poco feliz.

Solo tal vez, fue un buen 14 de Febrero.

* * *

Que suerte la de Hina ¿no? Jejejeje.

Gracias por leerlo.

Aprovechando, agradezco a:

**Akki4eVeR**

**STIFF Chan**

**katy'm**

**hinamel**

**layill**

**Naoko Wazowski**

**ladybyakughan15**

**gibyborri**

Por dejarme sus comentarios acerca de las ultimas dos historias (''Ayer la vi'' y ''Sólo por una equivocación'') que eh publicado. Me alegraron mucho el día *n-n. En verdad.

Tambien les agradecería mucho si me dejaran su opinión acerca de este fic. :D

Bueno me despido.

¡Saludos!


End file.
